


brothers in arms

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Durincest, I cried when i wrote this, Implied Incest, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Poetry, Why do I do this, hahaha they're dead, this is probably shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem describing kili's death and his last thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barricadeboyzz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=barricadeboyzz).



your eyes meet his

they are blue,

but not like anything you have ever seen

like the most beautiful of

summer skies

or the ocean after a thunderstorm

and you are falling,

both literally

and

figuratively

as you claw at thin air

and his name

escapes your lips

your eyes close

brown, but so _beautiful_ ,

he used to tell you

and you remember

stolen kisses

braids of flaxen gold

the whisper of skin against skin

careful fingers combed through hair

hot breath against your neck

desires whispered

into the dark

nothingness of night

and even as you

fall through the darkness,

arrows piercing flesh,

you cannot help but

_smile._


End file.
